This invention relates to flag seals, and more particularly to strap type seals comprising an elongated strap attached to a locking socket from which an indicia carrier flag extends.
Such seals are in wide use. Such seals, which may be referred to as flag seals, have an elongated strap attached to a locking socket body through which the strap passes. The strap which-may have teeth in some cases as in the ""301 patent or no teeth as in the ""945 patent is passed into and/or through the locking socket in the body and locked thereto in a known manner. Attached to the socket body is a flag formed of a flat sheet material typically thermoplastic molded as one piece with the remainder of the seal. The flag extends from the socket body in an opposite direction than the strap. The flag bears indicia such as the name of the manufacturer of the seal and a seal serial number. The serial number is often in the form of a bar code. The seals are used to provide evidence of tampering and are attached to articles such as postal bags or any other article or apparatus for which evidence of tampering is desired. These seals, typically one piece molded thermoplastic, may include metal locking inserts. In the ""945 patent, for example, a metal locking insert is inserted in the locking cavity of the locking socket.
There is a present need for some users of these seals, e.g., postal systems in particular, to place relatively large labels bearing the above or other indicia onto the flags. However, in some cases the labels are much larger than the flags on these seals, making use of these seals difficult for these applications. There thus is a need to provide seals with flags much larger than presently available. The prior art seals are relatively inexpensive and are manufactured in large quantities. Therefore, the present inventors recognize a need for a way to utilize the presently available seals such as, for example, the seal disclosed in the aforementioned Pat. No. ""301 and similar seals, rather than provide new seals with the larger flags which is undesirably more costly as it wastes the presently available inventory of seals with the small flags.
A flag element for attachment to a seal according to the present invention where the seal includes a planar sheet material first flag and a strap extending from the first flag, a socket body depending from a first surface of the first flag adjacent to the strap and forming the first flag into a third flag extending from the socket body, the first flag including outwardly extending flanges on opposite sides of the socket body, at least one contoured projection extending from a second surface of the first flag opposite the socket body, the flag element comprising a sheet material second flag having opposing planar surfaces and coupling means coupled to the second flag arranged for attaching the first flag thereto.
In a further aspect, the coupling means comprises first means secured to the second flag for securing the third flag thereto and second means secured to the second flag for gripping the flanges of the first flag.
In a further aspect, the first means comprises channel means for receiving the third flag in a first direction parallel to the second flag and the second means comprises snap fit resilient means for receiving the flanges in a second direction normal to the first direction.
In a further aspect, the second flag has an opening therethrough for receiving the contoured projection therein to preclude displacement of the third flag relative to the second flag in the axial direction.
In a further aspect, the contoured projection has a given peripheral contour, the opening having a peripheral contour that matches the given contour.
In a still further aspect, the second flag has peripheral dimensions that define an area that is at least more than double the area defined by the first flag peripheral dimensions.
In a further aspect, the first means comprises third means depending from the second flag forming a channel in the second flag extending in an axial direction parallel to the second flag for capturing the first flag between the third means and the second flag, the means forming the channel having opposite side walls depending from the second flag, the channel having open ends for receiving the first flag in the channel in the axial direction.
In a further aspect, the coupling means comprises flag receiving means depending from the second flag forming a first channel in the second flag extending in an axial direction, the channel having opposite side walls depending from the second flag, the channel having open ends for receiving the first flag in the axial direction, the second flag having an opening therethrough; the coupling means further comprising first means depending from the second flag on opposite sides of the opening in the second flag cooperating to form a second channel in the second flag extending in the axial direction aligned with the first channel, the second channel having open ends for receiving the first flag in the axial direction, the second flag having an opening therethrough for receiving the at least one contoured projection therein, the at least one contoured projection having a given peripheral contour, the opening having a peripheral contour that matches the given contour, the projection for precluding relative displacement of the third flag to the second flag in the axial direction.
In a further aspect, the second flag has opposing third and fourth surfaces, the first means comprising a member secured to the second flag in spaced relation to the third surface for capturing a first portion of the first flag between the member and third surface, the second means comprising snap fit catch means for snap receiving a second portion of the captured first flag and for releasably securing the first flag thereto.
Preferably the first means comprises capture means secured to the second flag for capturing the third flag between the second flag and capture means in a displacement of the second flag in an axial direction parallel to the plane of the second flag and the second means comprises snap fit means secured to the second flag for capturing the second flag thereto in a displacement transverse to the axial direction.
In a further aspect, the coupling means includes means arranged for releasably attaching the second flag to the first flag.
In a still further aspect, the coupling means includes third flag receiving means for receiving the third flag in a first axial direction, resilient snap catch means for snap fit securing the first flag to the second flag in a second direction normal to the first direction and an opening in the second flag for receiving the projection in the second direction for precluding axial displacement of the third flag in the first direction, the first and second flags being sufficiently relative flexible to permit engagement and release of the first flag with said catch means in said second direction while the third flag is secured to the second flag in the second direction by said third flag receiving means.